It is known that reactive silicon-containing organic polymers by nature are crosslinked by siloxane bond formation following the hydrolysis or other reactions of the silyl group caused by moisture or the like even at room temperature, and thus provide rubbery cured products.
Among such organic polymers, reactive silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylene polymers have a relatively low viscosity, and thus exhibit excellent workability when compositions containing them are prepared or used. In addition, since curable compositions containing them give cured products with a good balance of properties, including mechanical properties, weather resistance, and dynamic durability, they are widely used in sealants, adhesives, coating materials, and other applications (Patent Literature 1). Curable compositions that contain reactive silyl group-containing polyoxyalkylenes are required to have various properties, such as curability, cured mechanical properties, weather resistance, and adhesiveness, depending on the application. The properties of cured products of reactive silyl group-containing organic polymers can be controlled by adjusting the type and amount of reactive silyl group. For example, dimethoxymethylsilyl group-containing organic polymers have a mild curability and show excellent elongation properties, and thus they are used in various applications. It is known that trimethoxysilyl group-containing organic polymers have excellent curability and are likely to provide cured products having high hardness (Patent Literature 2). Thus, varying the type of reactive silyl group allows the organic polymers to provide properties depending on the application.
Fast curing adhesives are especially required to have rapid curability. It is important for such adhesives to early exhibit adhesive strength as well as surface curability.